Fall to Pieces
by FloatingBallofLight
Summary: A quick little journey into the thought's of a certain know-it-all and her emotional love life.R/Hr songfic.R/R!K  to be safe...


Fall to Pieces by FloatingBallofLight

Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter or Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne, you're drunk.

A/N: Just something I came up with while listening to one of my(at the time) favorite songs. This IS a songfic, so if you don't like them TURN BACK NOW!:)

"She's a nightmare, it's no wonder she doesn't have any friends."

Hermione rushed past him and headed for the girl's seemed like only a short time later that Ron was saving her ought to have been mad at him, but with that crooked smile, she just couldn't.

_I look away,then I look back at you. You're trying to say the things that you can't undo. If I had my way, I'd never get over you. Today's the day I pray that we make it through;make it through the fall;make it through it all._

"Mudblood's a really FOUL name to call someone who's not pureblood. Someone with muggle parents. Someone like ME."

She could feel the hot tears flowing freely. She didn't want to cry in front of Ron, but to be honest, he was pretty messed up himself; throwing up slugs and whatnot. The two of them, they were a disaster waiting to strike. Maybe that's why she fancied him so much. He made her look much less pathetic.

_I don't wanna fall to pieces.I just wanna sit and stare at you. And I don't wanna talk about I don't want a conversation. I just wanna cry in front of you, and I don't wanna talk about it, 'cause I'm in love with you._

She had to let it out. It was just too horrible. Even RON was tearing heard the blade smash into…..but she already had her head buried in Ron's shoulder and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Ron had never REALLY hugged her before, so it was exciting when she felt his arm start to tighten around her waist, that is until "OW!He BIT me!" and the ginger took off running.'Perfect timing, Scabbers',she thought.

_You're the only one I'd be with till the end. When I come undone, you bring me back again;back under the stars;back into your arms._

"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and NOT as a last resort!"

She'd been holding in the tears ALL night, so she figured this was the only time she'd really have an excuse for them. Now they had started, they couldn't stop. She truly hated this. It seemed like all she did these days was cry. Although, somehow, this was different. They had started fighting about THEM for once; something that was actually important. But, no, Ron couldn't give her the satisfaction. He just stood there and spluttered incomprehensible words.

_I don't wanna fall to pieces. I just wanna sit and stare at you. And I don't wanna talk about it, and I don't want a conversation. I just wanna cry in front of you. I don't wanna talk about it 'cause I'm in love with you._

Hermione was so scared. It was over; this was it. They were all going to die. Voldemort had won. The poor thing didn't even realize she was crying as she looked across the huge room at Ron. He was struggling to get away from the Death Eater holding him. There was so much determination on his face, she had to bite back the smile that would surely trun into a laugh.(It wouldn't do to laugh at a time like this.) Just as she was about to look away, his eyes met hers and pierced her like a knife. At that moment in time, she simply wanted to know EVERYTHING there was to know about him. What was his favorite color? What does he want to do when he's out of Hogwarts? Maybe even how he feels about her.

_I wanna know who you are. I wanna know where to start. I wanna know what this means._

She had been getting mixed emotions from Ron lately. She could've sworn he was flirting with her,(yes, Ron Weasley, flirting with her,Hermione Granger) but then he went and snogged that Lavender Brown. For once in her life, Miss Know-It-All Granger was completely and utterly lost.

_I wanna know how you feel.I wanna know what is real.I wanna know everything, I don't wanna fall to pieces. I just wanna sit and stare at you._

She couldn't believe he had left. He was gone, not going to come back. The tears ran even faster as she realized when he was here she wanted to prove herself to him, but now that he was gone, she just wanted to cry in his presence so that he would know how much she needed him. Even if her eyes were red and puffy. In fact, especially when her eyes were of that description.

_And I don't wanna talk about it. And I don't want a conversation. I just wanna cry in front of you. And I don't wanna talk about it 'cause I'm in love with you._

They weren't doing anything. Just sitting there,holding hands, her head on his shoulder. Every now and then, he'd stroke her hair or kiss her forehead. And she started crying. For eveyone who had lost their lives, for those who had lost someone, and beacause she was finally home. Not at Hogwarts,but with Ron.

_I'm in love with you.I'm in love with you.I'm in love with you.I'm in love with you.I'm in love with you. _

Yeah, so there it is. My first fic, I'm so excited! Please leave a review, it would make my day. No flames, please, although constructive critisism is appreciated.:) It's a cheesey ending, I know, but there it is.


End file.
